Starlit Night
by ry0kiku
Summary: Goku makes a decision to leave Sanzo and the others, turning away to a certain God of War. Oneshot. First part of songfic trilogy. Hints of 39/H9 if you squint. "Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai..I'm sorry.."


Starlit Night

Title : Starlit Night  
Genre : Angst/Friendship  
Pairing : None I think. Urhm... but if you squint there might be hints of 39 and/or H9 (what else do I write, duh)  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to the great and amazing Kazuya Minekura-sensei. And the bold and italic words are translation of an Indonesian song titled _Bersama Bintang_, of which my trusted partner LonesomeGurlAngelOfDeath kindly translated into English as _Starlit Night_. The song belongs to Drive (the band) and the translation belongs to Angel. I only own the idea and the amusement writing it (phew this is the longest disclaimer I ever wrote)

Summary: Farewell is no grief, but wounds it leave. Remember me no more. Dream in your slumber, dancing in the starlit night…

_A/N: Hello minna. This time I present to you guys a songfic. Suddenly got the idea when I was stranded on a bus crossing one island to another. Since my mp3player and cell were both dead, I was 'forced' to listen to Indonesian songs I normally don't enjoy instead of my usual dose of J-pop. But then, my mind was completely changed as I realized that some Indonesian songs actually have deep meaning and they triggered me for fics! Here's one of them, my friend Angel was kindly translated it for me-I mean for us. Its original title is 'Bersama Bintang', sung by Drive. It's pretty depressing even in Indonesian, and I dare not to translate it myself unless I want to ruin the poetic phrases and whack myself. Once again, thanks to Angel for being not only the song translator but also the beta. You really are an Angel, Angel!!  
Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this!_

* * *

_**Dusk fades into night**_

The sun had set, its last strands of golden rays has long faded away, leaving the moon to embrace the silent earth. Darkness fell, chilly sensation engulfing the surface.

_**Epilogue to an exhausting day**_

Deep golden eyes, reflecting ancient beyond time within, gazed into the darkness. The boy took a quick glance of the small cottage behind him, standing still as the chilly night air caressed his smooth brown hair. A sad smile flashed upon his face as he turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness.

_**Where are you now… I have no idea where…**_

He ran, letting his short muscular legs carry him deeper into the dark forest. He felt perfectly sure that his friends would be alerted of his departure sooner or later, but right now all he wished for is never to be found. Not after what it took him to make this decision. Not after the price he paid, the tears he shed, the emotional turmoils he suffered…

_**Everything we've been through**_

_**Every tear, every laugh**_

Heavy gasps quickly replaced his steady breathing as the midnight sprint continued. Despite his sore muscles screamed in protest, the brunette had no intention to stop. He just wanted to go away, to let go of those who once precious to him. For the sake of his most important person, he's willing to do anything. Even if it means letting go of everything, including himself.

_**Nothing but a shred of memory**_

_**The only thing I have now**_

A lake finally ended his race. Finally letting his body to rest, he leaned against a huge tree, catching his breath from running. Inhaling deeply to restore oxygen to his burning lungs, he let his gaze fall upon the shining moon reflected upon the glass-like surface of the enormous lake. The exact replica of the one hovering a thousand miles above him among the countless stars. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of how he and his friends used to stare at the very same moon entered his mind. One of his most precious memories, since he almost had none. The memory only tormented him more, reminding him to the darkness he was trapped within.

"Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai… I'm sorry…"

_**I really can't pass a single second without you…**_

"I see you have made up your mind, Son Goku." The cold whisper startled him, but didn't even flinch him. Turning his head, he saw Toushin Homura Taishi stood not very far from him, wearing his usual amused smirk. Only, tonight his smirk seemed slightly different from usual. There was a slight satisfaction and pure desire there, swirling within the older heretic's mismatched golden-sapphire eyes. Perhaps because the War God was aware of the fact that his goal was within his grasp.

_**Farewell is no grief…**_

"You do understand, don't you?" The Toushin took a step closer to the still brunette, his amused smirk never wavered as he pierced his mismatched gaze upon the boy's determined golden ones. "You have no choice but to come with me. Only then, your friends will be spared." Homura grew his smirk as he noticed Goku clenched his fist at his statement, but continued nevertheless. "You understand the consequences, don't you, Son Goku?" He asked softly, stopping right in front of the younger heretic and cuffed the boy's chin, staring right into the deep golden pool he possessed.

Flashes of unreadable emotions ran within the gold orbs for a brief second, but Homura was keeping his attention to Son Goku's response. He had waited too long for this. All the preparations were for this moment, the moment he would finally get Son Goku to accomplish his dream. The moment he would witness Konzen—no, his reincarnation, Genjo Sanzo—drown in despair, at last.

After what seemed like forever, Goku bowed his head, his eyes closed, and replied.

"I understand."

His lips quivered as the words escaped his mouth. Sadness, regret, and betrayal swirling inside him, tormenting his soul.

_I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything about it… I'm sorry…_

_**But wounds it leave…**_

"Good boy." Homura whispered, bringing his hand to pat Goku's head. Goku winced at the touch the cold fingers brought, yet did nothing but let the War God ruffled his smooth brown hair. It felt different, to have Sanzo ruffle his hair like this would be warm and comforting. But with Homura, he felt nothing but empty.

Finally Homura moved his hand from his head, staring with his cold mismatched eyes for a brief time, before turning and started to walk away.

"Come to me now, Son Goku. You belong to me."

Goku froze. He had prepared for this, but still… Being claimed by the one he had sought as an enemy was still…

Sensing no response, Homura stopped. A frown wound its way upon his ebony brows as he called the still boy, raising his tone.

"Son Goku. You belong to me."

_**Sleep, it's late**_

_**Remember me no more…**_

Surrendering to his fate, Goku let his steps bring him closer to the raven-haired War God, who had been after him this whole journey, sought to separate him from Sanzo, to recruit him to his side. This night, apparently, his wish was about to be fulfilled.

_**Dream in your slumber**_

_**Dancing in the starlit night…**_

Suppressing tears that were threatening to fall, Goku let his mind wander to the one he cared, the one who made him willing to give himself up to an enemy. The one he had spent his days with, lived his life with. He slowly walked away from that person, the only family he knew. From his life. From his sun.

"Good bye, Sanzo."

_**In the starlit night…**_

-OWARI-

* * *

_A/N: Ok, you guys can whack me now. I know it's darn short. And you guys could whack me for what I did to Goku. I felt like whacking myself anyway. I dunno what possessed me into giving Goku up to Homura. Or rather, what possessed Goku. Guess it's my inner evil self again (sighs)  
Anyway, this is one of three songfics I've planned so far. Angel had had them all translated, and now it's up to me and my slow brain to type them all. So stay tuned for other depressing moments of Saiyuki's hot bishies.  
And thank you very much for reading. Any comments will be appreciated.  
See ya! _


End file.
